The present invention relates to round or roll baling machines of the type disclosed in Blanshine et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,205. More particularly, the present invention relates to a diagnostic control means for locating the source of trouble in a microprocessor controlled system which controls a baler of the type shown in the Blanshine et al. patent.
The patent to Blanshine et al. discloses a crop baling machine which is pulled by a tractor along a windrow, the crop being picked up by the baling machine and formed into a round bale. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,389 the baling machine may be provided with an apparatus for "wrapping" the formed bale with twine so that it will remain firm and compact after it is ejected from the baler. After the bale has been wrapped it is ejected from the baling machine by opening a tailgate which permits the wrapped bale to fall to the ground at the rear of the baler.
Recent improvements to roll forming baling machines include microprocessor-based control systems for controlling some or all of the steps of the baling operation. In these improvements a signal processing system is responsive to various input signals for controlling operations of the baler and signalling the operator as to the status of the baling operation. Where the baler is not fully automatic the signalling of the operator may be accomplished by energizing audible or visual indicators which prompt the operator as to what he should do next. The input signals to the microprocessor are derived from switches which are either manually actuated by the operator or actuated by movement of various parts of the baler.
Because of the conditions to which the baler is subjected, e.g. rough terrain, inclement weather, dust, etc., various elements of the system may fail. Some of these failures could be easily repaired by the operator if he knew which part was not working properly, even though the operator may not be skilled in electronics. Since the baler control systems presently known do not include a means for assisting an operator in locating the source of a problem, an operator must either wait for a repair man or take his baling machine to a service center when a problem develops.